1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiocommunications apparatus comprising means suited to the application of a coefficient N to a useful signal or to useful signals sent out by the apparatus.
It can be applied to the multiplication of signal frequency by a coefficient N.
The expression “useful signal” hereinafter designates an information-carrier signal.
The invention is used in the phase modulation and/or frequency modulation of the useful signal.
It relates for example to radiocommunications apparatuses (using wireless beams, unicast links, multicast links etc) working in the millimetrical frequency band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In radiocommunications apparatuses, the transmission system generally comprises a device used to transpose the information-carrying useful signal into a radiofrequency band. The frequency Fol of the local oscillator is therefore of the same magnitude as the transmission frequency Fe. This implies the development of functions in the high frequency ranges that are difficult to attain, especially in the millimeter range.
There are also known transmission systems where the frequency multiplication step is performed on the signal subjected to frequency transposition.
The invention relies on a novel approach in which the coefficient N is applied to the useful signal or signals transmitted by a radiocommunications apparatus.